Cristmas Party!
by foxy45
Summary: i suck at summeries. read it plz. r&r no flames plzrni need reviews or i wont continue the story soooo... REVIEW OR STORY DIES! mwaahaahaa
1. the storm

"SSSSSeto"Mokuba "said trembling. "SSSeto are you up?" "What, yeah what's wrong?" Seto asked in a soft tone. Just than a loud roll of thunder clapped. "Ohhh…. Okay come on in." Seto chuckled to himself. He almost forgot that Mokuba didn't like storms. Mokuba jumped in the king sized bed. As soon as lightning flashed Mokuba grabbed is brother tightly. "Moki, its okay, trust me. Thunder and Lightning is nothing to be afraid of. "Seto said, again in a soft tone. Although by the time Seto had finished Mokuba had fallen asleep.

CRASH! A loud clap of thunder wakes Yugi and his friends from the sleeping part of the sleepover. "Ahhhhhh!" Tea screamed. "Geeez Tea its only thunder!" Tristan said sleepily. "Yeah but it isn't the most pleasant alarm clock Tristan!" Tea yawned and poked Joey. Snoring he couldn't feel a thing. "Hey, Joey how can you sleep through this?" Yugi asked innocently. Still snoring. "Easy, he is the most heavy sleeper i've ever seen." Tristan whispered, falling back to sleep. With that everyone drifted back to sleep. The storm carried on throughout the night. The rain poured, but right when you think that it won't rain any harder, it proves you wrong!

In the morning, Yugi and his friends were stunned. The street in front of the shop was a complete lake! "Grandpa, what happened!?" Yugi asked oblivious to how hard it actually rained the previous night. "Why Yugi didn't you hear the storm last night? It rained hard and long. Until just now it stopped!" Grandpa said worried. "WOW. I didn't hear the storm last night. Was it bad?" asked Joey. "WELL DUH YOU COMPLETE IDIOT! OF COURSE YOU WERE TO BUSY SNORIN' TO HEAR ANYTHING!" screamed Tristan at the top of his lungs." "IM SORRY IF I SLEEP HEAVY! ALTHOUGH IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" screamed Joey also at the top of his lungs. "Will you two just can it!" yelled Tea. Everyone was quiet. Not because it worked, they were just surprised.

At the Kaiba Mansion an alarm clock rang. As Seto shut it off he noticed Mokuba wasn't awake yet. It was Saturday so he decided to let him sleep. By the time he had gotten dressed and had a shower Mokuba had been dressed and had breakfast. "Hey big brother!" Mokuba said cheerfully. "Hey kiddo what's up?" Seto said sleepily. "Nothing really. Why don't you eat something?" Mokuba said, again cheerfully. "No, thanks I'm not really hungry." Seto said. He immediately opened his laptop. Mokuba went to look out the window. "WOW! Big brother look!" Mokuba screamed. Seto gave a sigh and went to the window. When he looked outside he was shocked. The entire front door was flooded with the previous night's rain.


	2. question from hell

Foxy45: I don't own yugioh or any other kool things

Question from hell

Seto just stood there. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The entire front lobby, flooded, all of it. He could only see the roof of his limo. "Wow, Seto what happened?" Mokuba asked clearly worried. "It was from the rain storm last night. It must have flooded the city." Seto said not believing what he was seeing.

At the Mutto house, everyone was eating breakfast. Mr. Mutto had made French toast. "Okay, eat your fill. I'm guessing you have plans for the day?" Mr. Mutto said while serving the last of the French toast. Of course Joey and Tristan were eating like pigs. "ea, e oin blu aiba manion ."Joey said with a mouth full. "DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH OPEN YOU FAT PIGS!" Tea screamed. "Mr. Mutto, we will be going to Kaiba's mansion to ask him and Mokuba what they want for Christmas." Tea replied sweetly. Again everyone was shocked. "Mood change" Tristan whispered to Yugi. "Tristan, that wasn't very nice!" Yugi replied. "So……. "was his simple minded reply.

After everyone had finished eating the group of friends went over to the Kaiba mansion. Ding Dong. The doorbell rang. "Yug, its not too late to turn and run!" said Joey. Just then a boy with raven colored hair opened the door. " its too late." Joey muttered under his breath. "Hello Mokuba!" all of them said at the same time. "Hello." Mokuba returned the greeting. "Is your brother home? We would like to ask him a question." Yugi asked. Yeah, lemme go get him!" Mokuba ran inside. "you can sit down if you want." Mokuba yelled back. "Big brother, big brother! Some people are here to see you!" Mokuba shouted. "Okay, okay Mokuba. Ill be their in a sec." Seto said as he closed his laptop. When he walked into the room where the gang was sitting he wished he hadn't gotten up. "Damn" He cursed under his breath. "what do you want?" he asked coldly. "We jus' wanted to ask you what you and Mokuba wanted for Christmas." Joey said. "But since you in a bad mood in' all we could just go" "Joey!" Tea scolded him. "That's one of your only good ideas huh, mutt?" Kaiba said, hoping they'd leave. "I WANT A PUPPY!" Mokuba said as he started jumping up and down. Mokuba, I've told you before. No puppy!" Seto said patiently. "And you, Kaiba?" Yugi asked clearly not leaving without an answer. "I don't want anything." was his cold reply. "You gotta want somethin'. Even you need something!" Joey said. " Fine! There is something I need. For you to get the hell out of my mansion!" Kaiba yelled. "FINE YOU STUCK UP RICH ASS! WE WILL GET OUTTA YOUR MANSION!" "Joey yelled back at him. With that Yugi and friends left, Seto went back to wok and Mokuba went back to dreaming about a puppy.


End file.
